Escape Into Darkness
by lauren01
Summary: Bella has an arranged marriage to Edward in the polygamist FLDS community in Colorado City, Arizona as his 1st wife. They unexpectedly fall in love and build a happy life. What will they do when Edward is eventually forced to take a 2nd wife?
1. Chapter 1

**After years of reading Twilight Fanfiction I have finally decided to try writing a story myself. This story takes place within the FLDS polygamist community in Colorado City, AZ. That being said, I am not an expert on this community or this lifestyle so please take what I write with a huge grain of salt! I just thought it would be interesting to explore an Edward and Bella relationship within this community. **

_April 18, 2006_

Tonight. Edward and I are getting away from this hell tonight. Fear of the unknown outside of Colorado City and fear of getting caught if we tried to leave have kept us here… until now. We can't wait any longer. The prophet and the other church leaders don't feel Edward has lived up to his duties as a husband and member of this community. As punishment they will excommunicate Edward and then marry me off to someone else. We can't wait around for this to happen so in a few hours, under the blanket of darkness, we will finally make our escape.

_August 16, 2001_

Today is my wedding day. I should feel grateful because I've been allowed to wait until I was 18 and I'm going to be the first wife of my new husband. It could be a lot worse: My 16 year old cousin, Angela, was married to a 50 year old man last year as his 6th wife. Young girls being married off to much older men is common in our community. However, I don't feel grateful. I'm frightened.

The prophet came to our house last week and told my parents that my time has come to marry. I met my future husband, Edward Cullen, for the first time two days ago. He's 24 years old and pleasing to look at with a strong build, handsome face, and unusual bronze hair. He was very polite albeit a bit quiet. He seems like a gentle person, at least I hope he is. My mother, Renee, briefly told me what to expect on my wedding night and what my duties would be going forward beyond the cooking and cleaning. What she told me terrified me. She spoke of the pain and unpleasantness that can come from coupling and that my only hope of escaping these encounters is if I become pregnant because then my husband would have to leave me alone until after the baby comes.

Her words bring back memories of seeing my father's newest bride the morning after their wedding: My father, Charles, married his 7th wife (a 17 year old girl from Hildale, Utah named Bree) two years ago. When I entered our kitchen the next morning Bree was staring out the kitchen window shaking and crying softly. Before I could ask her what was wrong my father walked into the kitchen and Bree tensed up immediately and cowered away from him when he approached her. Though I knew my father to be stern at times, he was also a fair and loving father so I didn't understand her reaction to him. Now I do.

My mother's voice breaks up my thoughts, "Bella, it's time."

With a heavy heart I stand up and look around my childhood bedroom one last time. I then close my eyes and pray for God to give me strength today. As I approach the doorway my mother reaches out and pulls me into a hug.

"I love you so much," she cries. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

I'm my mother's only child. There were complications after my birth so she was unable to have more children. As a result, we've always been very close.

"I love you too mom," I whimper.

"I know you will make a wonderful wife and mother Bella. You just have to remember that you must always trust and obey Edward's decisions. A wife should always abide by what her husband says," she says as she tries to pull herself together.

"I will," I reply.

After one last hug my mother takes my hand and leads me downstairs. I see my father standing with the prophet and Edward in the living room. My father's other wives, their children, and Edward's parents Edward Sr. and Elizabeth are also present. The ceremony is over quickly and before long my father is loading my belongings into the back of Edward's truck.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Edward asks me softly.

"Yes, I think so. Do you mind if I quickly say goodbye to my parents?"

"Of course not. Take all the time you need. I'll wait for you in the truck."

I slowly approach my parents who are standing on the front porch. As I look into my mother's tear-stained face my own tears start falling. We hold each other for a few minutes and whisper our goodbyes. My father then gives me a brief hug and tells me to be a loving, dutiful wife. I promise him I will be and then I make my way towards Edward's truck and towards my new life.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! As a first time writer, your feedback means a lot! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I posted the first chapter last night and since I had this second chapter written I decided to go ahead and post it today. I'm planning to update 2-3 times per week going forward (unless life gets in the way). I have an outline for this story but I'm not sure how long it will be yet.**

_April 16, 2001_

The drive to Edward's house is a quiet one. Edward lives on the opposite side of town in a more rural part of Colorado City. I learned from my father that Edward only recently moved into the house after the prophet told him that a wife would soon be chosen for him. The quiet gives me time to think as I look out the window. I know what's waiting for me when we arrive at Edward's home…our home… and I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for what's to come. However, I'm only succeeding in making myself more nervous. By the time we arrive at the house I'm a wreck.

Edward silently holds the car door open for me before grabbing my bags. The silence continues as we enter the front door and go into the living room. This house is much smaller than the one I grew up in with it being only one story and having just a few bedrooms. However, this makes sense seeing as how it's currently only the two of us whereas my father has 7 wives and 48 children. Though there weren't that many children in the house at one time due to our differences in age. My father, Charles, is 49 years old and his first wife, Sue, is a year younger than him whereas his youngest wife, Bree, is now 19 years old. Of my brothers and sisters, the eldest is my sister Leah who is 30 (and long since married with 6 children now) and the youngest is Heidi, the baby girl Bree had a few months ago. Of all my siblings I'm closest to Sue's son Seth. We're only a week apart in age and I was devastated when he left with other young men from the community two months ago to go work in another FLDS community. This is the longest we have been away from each other and I miss him terribly. I can't help but wonder if he even knows that I'm married.

Edwards voice snaps me back to the present, "Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Yes, thank you, that would be great."

As Edward takes me through the home he seems a bit unsure of himself. This actually makes me feel better because perhaps I'm not alone in being nervous. When Edward gets to the last bedroom he points out an obvious conclusion: "This one is ours."

Edward enters the bedroom first and sets down my bags. After standing awkwardly by the bed for a few moments, he tells me he'll leave me to get ready for bed and will return soon. When he leaves the room he closes the door behind him and it's then that I start to hyperventilate. After a few deep breaths and a bit of a pep talk, I convince myself that I'm strong and can do my duty as a wife. I begin to go through the motions of getting ready for bed and thankfully there's an en-suite bathroom so I don't have to leave the room to get ready.

About 20 minutes later I'm sitting on the edge of the bed with my shaking hands in my lap as I repeat to myself over and over in my head that I can so this. I'm startled when I hear a soft knock at the door and Edward peaks his head inside.

"Is it alright for me to come in?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm ready," I reply trying to sound confident but failing as I hear a crack in my voice.

Edward slowly enters the room and the closer he gets to the bed, the more my hands shake. When he sits down next to me I can't hold it together any longer and I burst into tears. Edward immediately gets down on his knees on the floor in front of me and takes my hands in his.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I look down at his face and see nothing but concern and compassion looking back at me. His soft, concerned eyes make me feel like I can tell him the truth: "I'm scared," I reply with a trembling voice.

"What are you afraid of?"

I hesitate for a moment and drop my eyes back to my lap, "I know what's expected of me, " I began. "But I don't know what to do and I'm terrified. What if I'm a terrible wife?" I ask almost hysterical.

Edward sighs and squeezes my hands before responding, "Would it make you feel any better if I told you that I'm scared as well?"

He gently lifts my chin so we're once again making eye contact before he continues, "Bella, this is as new to me as it is to you. We've only just met and now we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. I have no expectations about what will happen tonight. How would you feel if we just took our time getting to know each other and worry about everything else as it comes?"

I'm both shocked and relieved by Edward's words. Does he mean what he's saying? Can we really wait? After staring at him with my mouth hanging open for what feels like an eternity, I finally manage to whisper a response, "Thank you."

"It's settled then," he says with a smile. "Why don't we go have some tea in the kitchen and get to know each other a bit better?"

"I'd really like that."

Without missing a beat, Edward stands up and offers me his hand, which I quickly take. We then begin what I will look back on as having been a wonderful wedding night: sharing stories and many laughs until the wee hours of the morning.

**Thank you for reading! Your feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**It's exciting to see the number of people who are reading this story and are putting it on alert or adding it to their favorites. If you like what you're reading – or even if you don't - please take a minute to review and share your thoughts with me. Your feedback is much appreciated! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

_September 13, 2001_

The last few weeks have been some of the best of my life. Edward and I have spent our time together talking about everything and nothing. I feel like I've known him my whole life. He's been a true gentleman and hasn't pushed me to do anything I'm not comfortable with. It seems crazy that we are husband and wife and share a bed every night but haven't gone any farther than holding hands. Edward is truly one of the kindest, most compassionate people I have ever met. He's so considerate and really seems to value my opinion. I love my father but it would have been unheard of in my house growing up for my father to ask the opinion of any of his wives. I love that with Edward I've been able to find my own voice and share my thoughts, even if they aren't the same as his.

Today is my 19th birthday and thus far Edward has made the day truly special. I woke up to breakfast in bed and even though Edward's first attempt in the kitchen wasn't entirely successful, I was touched that he made the effort.

Edward had to leave for work shortly after breakfast and I spend part of the morning cleaning. Having grown up in a house full of people, I haven't adjusted to the calm and quiet during the day. Before, there was always something to do and someone to talk to. I sometimes find myself getting lonely during the day when Edward is at work. The prophet doesn't allow televisions, computers, music or most books. However, Edward gave me a few books he had saved from before the prophet ordered the ban on books. Like most girls in my community, I was forced to leave school at a young age in order to focus on household chores and taking care of my younger siblings. Reading Edward's books has been difficult because I don't know many of the words but I'm enjoying the challenge. Because I'm enjoying the books so much, Edward surprised me this morning with a new book he picked up when he went to a town nearby for supplies last week. Gifts aren't typically allowed in our community so I was most appreciative, especially considering that he took such a huge risk buying the book.

Shortly before noon I'm distracted from reading my new book by an unexpected knock at the door. Because we live on the outskirts of town we don't have close neighbors so we rarely have visitors. I quickly hide the book under the couch cushions before peaking through the blinds by the door. I'm immediately buzzing with excitement by who I see standing on my front porch.

"Mom!" I cry as I throw open the door.

My mother immediately takes me into her arms. "I've missed you so much," she cries.

"I've missed you too," I sob into her neck.

Since marrying Edward, I have only seen my mother in passing at church and we aren't allowed to hug or spend more than a few moments together when we're there. I've wanted to visit my parents and siblings over the last few weeks but when I called home to make plans my father told me that it was important for me to instead focus on being a good wife right now. I was heart broken and Edward consoled me as I cried.

I pull myself out of my mother's arms and lead her into the house. "What are you doing here?"

"Edward stopped by the house a few days ago. He praised you as a wife to your father and he asked that you and I be allowed to spend some time together today for your birthday. Your father was hesitant to agree at first but when Edward insisted that my visiting you would in no way affect your household duties, he agreed. Charles will be back to pick me up in a few hours."

I make some lunch for the two of us and we sit down at the table. "How is everything at home?" I ask.

"Chaotic as usual. With the prophet banning the children from playing outside they are absolutely restless. I know we aren't supposed to question him but I just don't understand how running around the backyard is a sinful act."

"Edward feels the same way," I tell her.

"The two of you discuss such things?"

I nod. "We talk about everything," I tell her.

She stares at me for a long moment as if she's searching my face for something. "You seem happy," she eventually says.

"I am happy. I miss you all terribly and I do get a bit lonely during the day when Edward is at work, but I feel hopeful that he and I will have a good life together."

"Has he been gentle with you?" She asks hesitantly.

I know what she's referring to and I momentarily panic thinking about how I should respond. Do I tell her the truth that Edward and I have yet to come together as man and wife? What if she tells my father? However, I quickly realize that my mother loves me too much to risk my happiness so I decide to be honest.

"We're waiting until we get to know each other better before we become intimate in that way."

My mother's eyes grow as wide as saucers. "He didn't take you on your wedding night?"

"No." I reply hesitantly. "I was very frightened and so he felt that we should wait until we are both ready." I then proceed to tell her everything about that night and the weeks that have followed.

When I'm finished I look into her face where I see tears forming in her eyes.

"I only ever wanted the best for you Bella. Since the day you were born I have prayed your life would be different than most of the girls in our community and that you would truly find happiness. I can't even begin to tell you how happy it makes me that my prayers have been answered; that you will have a chance at a life filled with joy instead of pain and heartache."

I'm overwhelmed by her words. My mother has never been this open with me before and I can't stop myself from asking, "Is that how your life has been? Full of pain and heart ache?"

She pauses and thinks about her answer before responding, "When I grew up in this community things were different; less restrictive. Children could read, play and dream. I was definitely a dreamer. When I was chosen to marry your father I knew that those dreams would have to come to an end so I could focus on being a wife and mother.

"I know I'm luckier than many women here in Colorado City. Charles is a good provider, he loves his children and he has never laid a hand on any of us. To answer your question, no, my life has not been filled with only pain and heartache, but it has been filled with a lot of disappointment. I just wanted you to have a life where you didn't have to feel constantly disappointed by your circumstances."

I take her hands in mine before responding, "I'm not disappointed by my life. You were the most amazing mother and I loved growing up with my brothers and sisters. Edward cares about me and respects what I have to say. I'm falling in love with him and I believe those feelings are mutual. Please, don't worry about me. I promise you that I'm happy."

She responds with a smile and we spend the rest of our time together talking about my siblings and the latest drama between the sister wives. When my father arrives around 4:00 to pick her up I'm not ready for her leave. We share a long hug and a few tears. My father surprises me by giving me a hug as well and tells me that he's missed having me around. He says that so long as I'm doing my duties as a wife, my mother and I can see each other more regularly.

To thank Edward for such a special day, I decide to make him his favorite meal: grilled steak, mashed potatoes, green beans and apple turnovers. I'm just finishing getting everything on the table when Edward walks through the door at 6:00.

I'm so excited to see him that I run into his arms, catching him off guard, and he quickly loses his balance. We end up in a heap on the floor but I don't care.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cry.

"If this is the kind of reaction I'll receive whenever I surprise you then I'll have to do it more often," he smiles into my hair.

We both start laughing and as Edward helps me back onto my feet he does something he's never done before: he places a soft, tender kiss on my forehead. Holding hands we stare into each other's eyes. Then, ever so slowly, he lowers his face and gently brushes his lips against mine. The feeling is completely new to me but I quickly realize that I like the kiss. Edward is now staring at my mouth and then looks up into my eyes with a look that seems to be asking for permission to continue. I respond with a smile and a slight nod. Just as slowly as before, Edward leans in to kiss me but this time the kiss is firm and confident. After a bit of awkwardness we find a rhythm we both enjoy and minutes later we are finally forced to separate in order to breathe.

"Wow," he pants once he manages to catch his breath.

"Yeah…wow," I manage to get out.

We finally make it to the table where we enjoy our slightly cold dinner. Later on, while I'm washing the dishes, Edward comes back into the kitchen and starts drying them.

He finally breaks the silence when he asks, "Are you ok with what we did earlier?"

"Yes, I think so," I reply. "I really liked it."

No sooner did those words come out of my mouth before I dropped the dish I was washing into the sink and my hands covered my face. How could I say something like that? It's a sin to say such things! What will Edward think of me now?

As I'm berating myself in my head Edward turns me towards him and pulls my hands away from my face. He lifts my chin and forces me to look at him.

"Bella, calm down," he soothes. "You didn't say anything wrong."

"Of course I did! If my father were here he would call me a whore!"

"Well, your father isn't here, I am, and I'm telling you you're not a whore. I enjoyed the kiss as well and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you feel the same."

"Really?" I croak.

"Really." He insists. "Why shouldn't we both enjoy this aspect of our relationship? Before we were married my father talked to me about the physical side of marriage. He said that it doesn't have to be a miserable experience for the wife so long as the husband is attentive to his wife's needs and desires. Despite the image my father is forced to project when he leaves his home, he shares a loving relationship with each of his wives. I want us to have that type of relationship as well."

He speaks so passionately that I know that he is being completely sincere.

"Promise me that you will always be honest with me about what you do and don't like when it comes to being intimate with each other."

Sensing my hesitation he pleads with me, "Please Bella, promise me."

"I promise."

Much to my surprise, it was a promise I ended up having little trouble keeping.

**Thank you for reading! It occurred to me while writing this chapter that Bella's birthday in 2001 fell 2 days after the 9/11 terrorist attacks. Because the first 2 chapters were already posted I didn't want to change the timeline (or her birthday) so I made a conscious decision to not address these events (in case you were wondering). I think our couple already has enough to deal with. **

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I'm sick right now and writing Edward and Bella's first time together is slow going – I have much respect for the writers who deliver such great lemons because as I'm quickly learning, they are not easy to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Sunday or Monday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward and Bella finally take their relationship to the next level… (please be kind, this is my first lemon). **

_October 14, 2001_

Since our first kiss on my birthday, Edward and I have shared many more kisses and touches. I find myself really enjoying this aspect of our relationship. I can hardly believe that only two months ago I was a shy, timid girl who panicked if Edward stepped too close to me. Now, I crave his closeness. In fact, I surprised myself a few nights ago when I initiated a kiss while we were sitting on the couch. Edward had been reading to me from one of his books and I was so focused on watching his lips that I wasn't even paying attention to what he was actually saying. I finally couldn't take it any longer and I basically attacked him. At first I was worried that he would be angry with me for being so bold but it quickly became obvious that Edward wasn't the least bit upset.

As our kisses have grown longer and more passionate over the last few weeks, I've found myself yearning for something more but I don't know what that something more is. There have been moments, like that night on the couch, where I feel an ache between my legs that I can't describe. I promised Edward that I would be honest about what I'm feeling but I'm not quite sure how to approach the subject with him.

As Edward and I crawl into bed tonight I finally work up the courage to say something, "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I wanted to talk to you," I tell him hesitantly.

"Of course. What is it?"

"I…ugh… I wanted to talk to you about us. How we've become _closer_ lately?"

"Okay?"

"I…I…I don't know how to say this!" I stutter, covering my face with my hands.

"Darling, whatever it is, it can't be that bad. You can tell me anything." He soothes while rubbing small circles on my back.

_You can do this Bella!_

I lift my face from my hands and look into Edward's eyes. "You said you wanted me to be honest about the physical side of our relationship." I begin.

Edward nods his head, encouraging me to continue.

"Well, I just want you to know that I've really enjoyed what we've done recently and I think I might be ready for more…" I trail off.

Edward perks up and appears excited about what I've just said.

"I feel the same way Bella. I'm ready to move forward as well."

"I don't know what comes next…besides the obvious, of course." I tell him uncertainly.

Edward is quiet as he ponders what I've said. After what feels like an eternity he pulls me toward him so that I'm wrapped in his arms and my head is resting on his chest.

"Lately, as we've kissed, I've touched you rather intimately, but over your clothes." He starts. "I think we're at a point where it's time to discover each other without such boundaries."

I can feel my entire body tense and my breathing pick up at his words. I knew this would happen eventually but I'm incredibly nervous at the prospect of Edward seeing me without anything on. I was raised in a very conservative, very modest community so the idea of anyone seeing me without clothes on, even my own mother, is hard to fathom.

"Bella, love, you're so tense." He whispers into my ear. "If you're not ready, we don't have to do that."

I can feel my face flaming as I turn my head to look up into Edward's eyes.

"No, I agree that this is the next step. I'm…just…nervous. What if…"

"What if what, darling?" He asks me tenderly.

"What if you don't like what you see? What if I'm not good enough? I have no idea what I'm doing!"

Edward pulls us up into a sitting position and then he takes my face in his hands.

"Bella," He says with conviction. "You're perfect to me. You are so beautiful that sometimes it takes my breath away. It would be impossible for me to not love what I see.

"This is all new to me as well. We'll learn together. Trust me when I tell you that anything we do will be perfect to me."

His sweet words bring tears to my eyes.

"I do trust you."

"Then let me show you how much you mean to me. I…I love you Bella."

The tears I've been trying to keep at bay finally fall down my cheeks. I throw my arms around his neck and whisper into his neck, "I love you too, Edward."

Edward pulls my head back so we are looking into each other's eyes. He leans forward to kiss me and before I know it we're getting lost in each other. Somehow, I wind up on my back with my head on my pillow and Edward's body is now covering my own. It's like he's everywhere and the feeling is amazing. While Edward cradles my head with one hand, his other hand moves down my body until he's holding the end of my nightgown.

Breathlessly, Edward pulls away from our kiss and asks me with his eyes if he can continue. My body is on fire and I nod my assent.

Slowly, he pulls the nightgown up my body and his hand brushes my skin along the way. When the nightgown is just above my waist Edward's eyes burn into mine. I know what he wants and I'm too worked up not to give it to him. I gently push Edward off of me and sit up with my arms over my head so he can easily pull the nightgown off.

Once it's off I can feel my body flush as Edward looks at me for the first time. He looks hungry with desire as his eyes take in every inch of me. Seeing the look of appreciation on his face soon turns my embarrassment into a sense of empowerment. My hands take on a mind of their own and I begin to unbutton Edward's nightshirt.

When he looks at me questioningly I tell him, "If you get to see me then I should get to see you as well."

He smirks in response.

Once his shirt is removed, Edward lays me down again and we begin kissing at a frenzied pace. Our hands are everywhere and when Edward's hands approach my breasts he asks, "is this ok?"

"Yes," I whisper.

The feel of Edward's hands on my breasts for the first time makes the ache between my legs intensify. As Edward continues paying attention to my breasts, his kisses move to my neck and then slowly move down chest. When he takes my right nipple into his mouth, my back arches off the bed and I whimper because it feels so good. We continue to explore and taste each other for a long while until finally Edward's hands grip my panties.

"Can I take them off?" he pleads.

I'm too overcome with desire to form words so I moan in response. Like when Edward first took my nightgown off, his eyes are once again roaming the newly exposed skin.

Edward takes my knees in his hands and hesitantly asks me, "Can I try something?"

"Huh?" I manage to get out.

"My dad told me about some ways in which a husband can pleasure his wife. Can I try something?"

I'm immediately nervous and unsure but I trust Edward so I give him permission to continue.

Edward begins to pull my legs apart and I can feel myself turning bright red knowing Edward can see me… down there. What must that look like?

Once my legs are completely spread apart, Edward lays down on his stomach with his head inches above my center. My immediate reaction is to close my legs but Edward's hands are holding my thighs and he keeps me open to him.

He leans down, kisses my inner thigh and whispers, "Relax."

I let my head fall back onto the pillow and I close my eyes. I'm mortified but I said that I would trust him so I try to relax as best I can.

The unexpected feel of his tongue on my most intimate of parts has me crying out in pleasure. Who knew that such a thing could feel so amazing? As Edward licks and sucks I become so worked up that I initially barely register the feel of his finger sliding into me. My first instinct is to tense at the intrusion but it feels so good in conjunction with his mouth on me that I get lost in the feeling. In… out… in… out… lick… suck… in… out. Before long Edward has added a second finger and I can feel myself climbing to a peak and then before I realize what's happening, my body explodes in pleasure and I'm crying out Edward's name. My entire body is spasming and I finally have to push Edward's face away from my center because the feeling has become too intense.

For several, long moments I lay there completely spent and panting. When I finally look at Edward, he's moved into a sitting position and is looking down at me with a mixture of smugness and pride.

When I finally regain the ability to move my limbs, I reach out and pull him into my arms. "Thank you," I whisper and begin kissing him in earnest. I can feel Edward's hard member against my stomach and in a moment of complete clarity and confidence I tell him, "I'm ready."

He pulls away and looks at me with a mixture of hope and uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I whisper. "I'm nervous but I know it's impossible for me to not be. You've been amazingly patient over the last couple of months when you didn't have to be. I want to give this to you and truly become your wife in every way...please."

"If you're sure, then I would love nothing more than to make love you Bella."

Edward quickly takes off his sleep pants and moves so he's cradled between my legs. He leans in to kiss me as he guides himself to my entrance. Ever so slowly, he pushes the tip of his penis inside me. As he rocks in and out, he pushes more of himself inside. The feeling of being stretched and the burning sensation that accompanies it almost overwhelms me. My mother warned me that pain was to be expected and I try to keep myself calm and relaxed as Edward continues to push his way inside.

When he finally pushes past my barrier and is inside of me as far as he can go, Edward kisses my face, lips and neck as I adjust.

"Are you ok?" he strains to ask.

"Yes… just give me a minute." I manage to tell him.

As I breathe through the pain I open my eyes and look at Edward. He's staring at me with concern and I can see him straining as he tries to keep still.

I take my left hand and stroke his cheek. "I'm ok." I then give him a smile and kiss him hoping it will encourage him to continue.

Edward takes the hint and begins a slow rhythm moving in and out of me. As he does so, he kisses me and whispers words of love and adoration. Eventually, the burning sensation eases and becomes mixed with the stirrings of pleasure I felt before with his fingers. I don't feel the intense build up of pleasure like I did before but I figure this is to be expected seeing as how it's my first time.

Watching Edward is truly my favorite part of the experience. I imagine the look he has on his face right now mirrors the one I had on mine when he was pleasuring me earlier. His movements start to become erratic and all too soon Edward cries out and I feel warmness spread inside of me.

He collapses on top of me and I wrap my arms and legs around him and I kiss his sweaty brow and face. After a few minutes, our breathing returns to normal and Edward pulls out of me and moves to lie beside me on the bed.

He pulls me into his arms and I wrap my arms around him as well while laying my head on his chest.

"Thank you, Bella." He says. "That was amazing."

"It was for me too." I reply shyly.

He takes my chin in his hand and tilts my head up so he can look into my eyes. "Are you sure? I could tell how uncomfortable it was for you. I could read it all over your face."

"Edward, you and I both know that was to be expected. There was nothing you could have done to prevent that. Despite the discomfort, I still enjoyed it because I loved seeing how us being together could bring you so much pleasure." I tell him with absolute sincerity.

My words seem to touch Edward and he pulls me into a passionate kiss. "I promise it won't always be like that for you." He promises. "Soon, we will both find our pleasure from making love."

"If you had told me that when we first married I wouldn't have believed you but now, I know what you're saying is true. I'm looking forward to many more nights like this with you." I tell him emotionally. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, so much."

We enjoy some time in each other's arms before Edward leaves the bed and goes into the bathroom to get a damp cloth so we can clean up. After he's done, he takes me back into his arms and with a smile on my face, I fall asleep listening to the beat of Edward's heart.

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
